1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile device charging, and particularly to a multi-element portable wireless charging device and method for cell phones, tablets, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart electronic devices, including mobile phones, tablets, and the like, provide lots of applications and “power-hungry” features due to the increased demands of mobile phones' users worldwide in providing lots of social media and gaming applications. Such requirements cause tremendous amount of power consumption. Nowadays, companies look for cost-effective solutions to this power consumption constraint. Since these smart devices use rechargeable batteries and are quite often in a mobility mode in which there may not be a power outlet available for recharging the battery in conventional manner, there is a need for a portable charging unit that can accommodate more than one mobile device and method for recharging the battery of the smart electronic device wirelessly, without the need for wires and cables or an AC power mains outlet.
Thus, a multi-element portable wireless charging device and method solving the aforementioned problems are desired.